Lächle
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Es wurde bald normal für ihn.


**Titel:** Lächle  
**Autor:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Pairing:** keins  
**Genre:** Drama/Freundschaft  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnung:** implizierte Depression  
**Inhalt:** Es wurde bald normal für ihn.  
**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nur die Idee. Wäre glee meins, hätte es eine andere Richtung eingeschlagen.

**A/N:** Eine Fic über meinen Liebling Kurt und ein Thema, dass mir selbst sehr am Herzen liegt. Kurz, aber ich hoffe doch nicht zu OOC.

**Wortanzahl:** 534 Wörter

**Lächle**

Er wusste nicht, wann er angefangen hatte solche Gedanken zu haben. Als die Jocks anfingen ihn nicht nur mit Slushies zu bespritzen, sondern auch in die Müllcontainer zu werfen? Während des ganzen Babygate-Dramas, das ihm deutlich machte, dass er nie das sein wird, was Finn haben will? Als Mercedes anfing so viel mit Quinn zu unternehmen? Als sein Vater den Sohn, den er sich immer gewünscht hatte, in Finn fand? Oder vielleicht hatte er sie immer gehabt und nur immer verdrängt?

Er wusste es nicht. Konnte nicht mehr genau sagen, wann es anfing, aber es war auch egal.

Es wurde bald normal für ihn und bald konnte er gar nichts mehr anderes.

Lächeln, Sarkasmus, Mode.

Alles Dinge, die ihm immer geholfen hatten, und schlussendlich war es doch egal, dass sie am Ende nicht mehr als eine Maske wurden. Etwas was er tat, nein, _lebte_, damit niemand die Wahrheit sehen konnte.

Es wurde so normal für ihn. Er kannte nichts anderes mehr.

Vielleicht war er darum so überrascht, dass jemand ihn durchschaute.

_Lächle. _

Ein simples Wort und ein Smilie, hingekritzelt auf einem kleinen Zettel und in seinen Spind gesteckt und doch... konnte er nicht anders, als leicht zu lächeln. Er wusste nicht, warum jemand ihm diesen Zettel gegeben hatte, aber irgendwie wollte er dies auch nicht wissen.

Stattdessen war er einfach nur dankbar für einen kleinen Moment seine Gedanken zu vergessen zu können.

_Du bist wunderschön._

Wieder nur so ein simpler Satz und trotzdem konnte er nicht anders als zu lächeln, als er diesen Zettel las. Hingekritzelt in einer Schrift, die ihm bekannt vor kam, aber die er einfach nicht zuordnen konnte.

_Du hast toll gesungen. _

Ein Sternchen anstatt einem Smilie begleitete diesmal den Satz. Unweigerlich dachte er an Rachel als er dies sah, aber warum sollte sie ihm einen Zettel in seinen Spind stecken. Sie sah doch meist nur sich selber. Zwar eine ziemlich zynische Ansicht von ihr, aber meistens leider wahr.

So ging es Tage und Wochen. Jeden Tag fand er entweder in seinem Spind, an einem seiner Plätze oder in seinem Briefkasten Zettel mit kleinen Sprüche, Smilies oder Bildern. Es war nie was Großes.

Manchmal war es per Hand geschrieben, manchmal per PC und manchmal war es auch was Ausgeschnittenes, aber immer war es etwas, dass ihn vergessen ließ.

Ebenso wie er nicht gemerkt hatte wie die Gedanken anfingen seinen Kopf einzunehmen, merkte er gar nicht wie die Gedanken langsam, Stück für Stück nachließen.

Bald beherrschten nicht mehr Dinge wie „Was wäre, wenn" seinen Kopf, sondern eher Pläne, was er morgen mit Mercedes, Finn oder einem seiner anderen Freunde unternehmen wolle.

Anstatt sich hinter immer abstruserer Kleidung zu verstecken, wurde sein Stil bald regelrecht normal wie ihm Mercedes mit einem Lachen sagte.

Ebenso wie es bald normal für ihn wurde ein echtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen zu tragen anstatt diesem falschen, dass er schon beinahe als sein Echtes empfunden hatte.

Die Zettel hörten nie auf ebenso wenig wie die Blicke aufhörten, die er auf sich spürte. Die, die er nie zuordnen konnte, und die ihn irgendwie glücklich machten. Ebenso wie die Zettel ihm einfach nur irgendwie glücklich machten und mehr brauchte und wollte er eigentlich auch gar nicht.

Ende

**A/N:** Ich hab mit mir gehadert, ob ich enthülle wer Kurt die Zettel schreibt und ich hab auch beinahe ein Sequel bzw. eine Kompanion-Fic im Kopf, die diese Frage klärt, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich sie schreibe. Was meint ihr? Oder eher, wer denkt ihr schreibt die Zettel?

Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen. :)


End file.
